Fight Against the Two-Party System in America Wiki
Welcome to Fight Against the Two-Party System in America America is ruled by two political parties that work on behalf of the 1 percent. Let's bring to an end this system and restore government back to We The People. This wiki is for all those who want true change in America. Because you believe you should have a say in how you are governed. The People's Platform is the means by which we retake our government. It will be done by creating a platform (document) that will be the blueprint for governing America. And it will be written by you. "Without a sweeping grassroots movement, loudly pushing and protesting for reforms, populist candidates, or coalitions in Congress will never have the power to defeat the forces of a corrupt ruling class. Robber barons have resurfaced with a vengeance in the past four decades, openly attacking our democratic system, while buying power to extend and protect their privilege in perpetuity." (source) Both Democrats and Republicans are failing the American People The two parties monopolize control of government. We only have the illusion of choice. This is why despite a 10 percent approval rating incumbents in Congress get re-elected by 90% or more. And if you look at the Presidency, the incumbent in the White House has been re-elected the last 3 times. Despite all the rhetoric there are no fundamental differences between the Democrats and Republicans. We are forced to vote for the lesser of two evils. The current President promised us change but has given us more of the same. He has betrayed those who believed in him. That's because he serves the corporate interests that put him in office. Now we have talk about two candidates ( Hillary Clinton and Jeb Bush) whom are considering running for President in 2016. Both are part of political dynasties making them members of the ruling class. It is proof that we have lost our democracy are returning to the Aristocratic/monarchistic rule that led to the war of Independence. Unfortunately, there are true leaders whom are not running for President and are far superior political leaders. Elizabeth Warren is just such a person. She has chosen to distance herself from a political system that favors the 1 percent, and is fighting for the 99 percent. America is becoming a police state Our rights under attack by a government that violates the Constitution. Almost all Americans are under surveillance in the name of fighting terrorism. And like in any dictatorship, dissent is being squelched. Occupy Wall Street attempted to expose the truth about a system that favors the 1%. And they were brutalized for it. Whistleblowers are being thrown in jail at unprecedented levels. Their crime: telling the truth about a corrupt and repressive government. President Eisenhower warned us about the military-industrial complex. And It's still true today. It's mostly about profit, not national security. The Iraq War was about oil. U.S. foreign policy has always been about protecting corporate interests, home and abroad. America is Ruled by the 1 Percent America should be governed on behalf of the 99%. But is in fact ruled by powerful corporations and wealthy special interest groups that buy politicians. The proof of that can be found in the fact that corporations have been ruled by the Supreme Court to be people. And by ruling our country they are sucking up all the wealth--while leaving only crumbs for the rest of us. #Our very existence is threatened by powerful corporations that put profit before people. Our planet is at risk by climate change because the oil companies lobbyists have such great influence over government policies. They are able to prevent America (and other countries) from turning to energy alternatives that don't lead to global warming. #Americans live in terror because of the abundance of guns in our society. And any attempt to regulate them is prevented by the powerful gun lobby. Politicians in Washington are frightened to challenge the NRA. Even when one of their own is shot in the head. When 20 children were mowed down at Sandy Hook Elementary Congress refused to act. It is pure cowardless that the government refuses to protect citizens from individuals who should not have guns. #They're supporting free trade agreements that would undermine U.S. national sovereignty and completely turn over our economy to multi-national corporations. If these agreements pass it would fully enslave workers world-wide. #The powerful oil lobby is able to influence U.S. legislation to keep us dependent on carbon fuels that pollute the environment, including contaminating our water. Even causing earthquakes. Latest activity Category:Browse